Lung cancer is one of the most lethal cancers worldwide. There are two main types of lung cancer, namely, non-small lung cancer (NSCLC) and small cell lung cancer. NSCLC accounts for about 85% of all lung cancers.
In view of the demand for effectively treating lung cancer in a patient, particularly NSCLC, improvements in methods and compositions that treat lung cancer are desired.